


lure me in, let me loose

by shxme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha Rhaast, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, This ship needs more works, almost 3k words of pure smut, i am trying, im tagging dirty talk twice because this is basically all dirty talk, omega shieda kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: They hadn't planned on taking a detour, but wherever Kayn goes, Rhaast follows.(this is 100% smut)
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Comments: 26
Kudos: 232





	lure me in, let me loose

**Author's Note:**

> its been ages since i've posted so to get myself back into the swing of things I wrote copious amounts of smut based off of 1 idea I had. also the last page of the zed comic (#4) is so so good. my god. I know kayn literally says barely 2 things but its so quality for his characterization. i think i have a pretty strong idea of what kind of character he is. (though i prolly didn't portray that very well in this lol)
> 
> anyway have fun

Today’s been a surprisingly bloody day. Rhaast casts his disinterested gaze over the surroundings, air humming with lazy warmth, as Kayn counts Noxian gold pieces in his palm. Over fifteen pieces scattered between the seven dead. Pouches of silver serpents too, worthless in Ionia as anything else but metal. There’d probably be more if Kayn took the time to look but that’d require picking through the bodies and his fingers are already stained red. 

The fun part is over, unfortunately. When Ionians find this disaster on their weathered road maybe they’ll think of a _demon. Something monstrous._ They’d be half right. Only two people saw what took place today. 

_“You were particularly graceless, weren’t you?”_ Rhaast looks over the bodies approvingly. They’ll start to smell eventually, the summer day will help them along, flies already bobbing curiously in the air nearby.

Kayn tosses one red-flecked coin up and snatches it abruptly out of the air as he stands. “My head hurts,” he sighs as an excuse. He tucks the coin pouches and loose change into a bag on his belt and kicks one of the bodies over. Who were they? Perhaps a scouting party from the southern islands? Or from farther. Maybe travellers from Noxian territory, since they don’t outright look like soldiers. They’ll never know now. The wrong place at the wrong time.

_“Still? Humans really are so weak.”_

“You’re the one getting carried,” Kayn snaps, annoyed. His mood has grown increasingly more turbulent over the past day. Annoyingly so. Rhaast had assumed that it was for the meeting in Quelin, but it’s been hours since then and his temperament has only gotten worse.

The darkin stretches his consciousness towards Kayn’s, curious to see what’s really ailing him. Maybe he can find a wound to dig his claws into. They have known eachother for only a few months so Rhaast can still delight in the little things. Fragments of secret desires and painful memories. Someday he will have enough sharp pieces to cut through the human entirely. 

But now Kayn keeps him away. Trying to approach his mind is like walking into a terrible headwind. The closer Rhaast tries to get, the more faraway he feels. He withdraws back into himself reluctantly. 

_“Are you sick?”_ He asks sullenly. 

“No.”

The boy stretches his arms towards the clear sky and his back pops. Rhaast admires—not for the first time—how his hair swings dark against his back. _Certainly attractive_ , he notes, _standing with the dead like that._ He’s not ashamed to admit it to himself. After all, this will be his body eventually. Indeed, Rhaast really lucked out with finding Kayn. _He’s nearly perfect,_ Rhaast thinks. _Except one thing._

He’s an omega.

At first Rhaast had been furious with himself. How _pathetic,_ to find an omega as his host. He knows his kin would ridicule him if they knew. Aatrox’s roaring laughter already echoes in his head enough as it is. But the opportunity had presented itself and Rhaast had been forced to take it. The pressure of his prison had been far too unbearable to remain. 

With Kayn he can breathe again. Not like he used to, but it’s good enough. He can feel the little things through their strange connection. When Rhaast focuses he can experience the sun and the wind and the stone underfoot that softens into grass as Kayn wanders off the main road.

It’d been surprising to see Kayn not ostracized and belittled as omegas would have been millenia ago. Runeterra is so different from what Rhaast remembers. It’s hard to get used to all the changes. Society has widely become more accepting and he’s grateful for that because maybe, _maybe_ if he somehow crosses paths with Aatrox or Varus or anyone else, he won’t be mocked so badly.

A thought crosses his mind, a nagging suspicion.

_“What is it then?”_

They’ve made their way to a small brook nestled among the thin trees. Kayn crouches by the water’s edge to wash the blood from his hands. He doesn’t answer and Rhaast can’t help but wonder if he somehow didn’t hear him.

_“Kayn.”_ He growls.

_“What,”_ Kayn hisses, even more irritated now. He shakes water from his hands and rubs his face. The darkin notices how pink his cheeks are. The day is warm, but perhaps Rhaast’s spent too much time lost in thought to notice the obvious.

There’s no point in trying to be subtle. _“Are you in heat?”_

Rhaast watches Kayn’s back go rigid, shoulders stiff. “No,” he responds immediately. 

A lie. It _must_ be. Rhaast can read it in the way his skin is flushed. His silent laughter spills into their connection and although Kayn still keeps him away he knows that he’s been noticed. 

_“You’re the type that gets angry when in heat, right? Cause you don’t have a knot to sit on?”_

_“Be quiet.”_ Kayn sounds scandalized. He kicks a pebble into the stream and it sinks with a splash. “I’m not in heat you _idiot._ Mine was four _months_ ago.”

_Before I found you,_ Rhaast can’t help but think, almost disappointed. He enjoys pulling big reactions from Kayn. _“Looks like a heat to me.”_

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kayn scoffs, wiping his damp hands on his pants. He stalks off towards the main road, clearly done with the conversation. Rhaast is _not_ done with the conversation, but he lets him have a few minutes of respite as he plans his next move. 

Hot summer days have always made Rhaast feel lazy. Today is especially pleasant so it leaves him feeling relaxed and teasing. Normally Kayn would be too. On warm afternoons Rhaast often sees the tension escape his shoulders. He smiles more often, the spiteful, arrogant type of smirk that rubs people the wrong way just by looking.

Today the midday sun filters through the trees and Rhaast’s decided he’s more than content to sit back and wait. He’ll claw apart whatever becomes of this day. Even if Kayn’s not in heat there has to be _something_ going on with him. It’ll come to light eventually. 

At some point in their journey, Kayn’s quiet breaths evolve into audible panting. Rhaast observes the bead of sweat that travels down the back of his neck.

_“It’s not that hot,”_ he comments shrewdly. 

“I—” Kayn’s voice dies in his throat and he stops. In front of them, just beyond the treeline is the road. It’ll be a while to the next village, longer still to the monastery. Rhaast watches interestedly as the human sways on his feet. He dips his consciousness into their shared bond and tries to figure out what Kayn is feeling from a distance. He still can’t get close, but even so far away Rhaast can see the swell of colorful panic blooming from Kayn’s mind. 

Swearing under his breath, Kayn turns back towards the trees, stomping once again through the forest.

_“What—”_

“Not a _word,”_ Kayn hisses, face redder than before. He quickly backtracks to the stream and hastily drops his pack by the shore. With shaky hands he refills his waterskin and sets Rhaast down in the grass. Instantly their connection is dulled. Rhaast’s world dissolves into dismally blurry shapes. Without Kayn his view of the world is so _limited_ . He hates it, especially now when there’s something going on that he _really_ wants to see. Dead Noxians be damned this is so much more intriguing. 

He can still feel the current of Kayn’s emotions, scorching embarrassment and confusion. Anger. 

_“I was right!”_ Rhaast crows triumphantly. _Perfect._

“ _I said_ not a word.” Kayn snarls, but Rhaast can tell he’s on the defensive now, voice pitching strangely as his condition worsens. 

_“How helpless.”_ He wishes he could see better. How does he look when he’s knocked off his high horse? Pathetic. _“Are you going to deal with it here? That’s risky. Imagine if someone found you.”_

Kayn draws in a shaky breath. Rhaast listens for his answer, expecting some snappy retort, like a trapped dog. It doesn’t come. Impatience finds him instead. He wants to _see._

“What did you— _do?”_ Kayn finally speaks. He sounds totally different. All the anger has abruptly drained out of his tone, leaving him sounding vulnerable and strange. Rhaast was already interested before. It’s a fire now, burning him from the inside. Or maybe that’s just his nature kicking in. 

He can’t mess this up. _“Nothing.”_

Kayn pants. Rhaast reads the discomfort in his emotions. 

“My heat was four months ago,” Kayn whines. “You fucked it up.” 

_“I didn’t do anything.”_ He didn’t.

A sigh. Rhaast tries to make out his surroundings through his muddy vision but it’s hopelessly blurred.

_“I can tell you what I_ would _do.”_

The human’s breath hitches. “Shut up,” he mumbles.

Rhaast chooses his words carefully, casts them out like a fisherman tossing his line. 

_“It hurts, right? Have you ever been—“_ Gently, _gently_ . _“—Have you ever experienced it with someone?”_

“No,” Kayn admits.

That’s hard to believe. Then again, he’s a little too wild, even for the rest of Kayn’s order. Humans have always been afraid of whatever threatens their control. Regardless, Rhaast carries on.

_“I can help.”_

Kayn barks a laugh. Angry like before. His mood is a pendulum. “No you _can’t.”_

_You sound so bitter about it,_ Rhaast would tease if he wasn’t trying to reel Kayn in. _Bet you wish I could._ Instead he reassures. _“I was born an alpha.”_

“And?” 

He falters for a moment. Diplomacy has never been something he’s excelled at. Rhaast likes to poke and pull and is usually never subtle about it. The open disregard for his designation surprises him. Millenia ago it hadn’t been hard to find an omega willing to spread their legs for a once-god. Who _wouldn’t?_ Rhaast had everything, once. (After the end he’d realized that he _didn’t_ have everything. There are finer pleasures to be found in battle. A thousand different ways to separate a man’s head from his torso. Rhaast hadn’t needed a warm body in his bed anymore—preferred something cold to crush under his heel.) 

Rhaast buries his annoyance with the hope of being able to see. Persistency will be key. _“How badly does it hurt?”_ He starts again, voice low, rumbling. 

Kayn exhales, anger abated once again. “It aches,” he says mournfully. “Too fucking hot.” There’s a thump as something—his hand maybe—knocks against a tree. 

_“I bet.”_ He feigns sympathy. Perhaps a bit too well because he sees the assassin’s emotions color with anger once more.

“You don’t actually _care,”_ Kayn grumbles. “I know you don’t, so quit acting.”

Oh. Rhaast is still new at this. It’s refreshing to encounter someone almost as shrewd as he is. Reminds him of how worthy Kayn is to be his host, regardless of his designation.

_“I want to see.”_ He drops the act.

The human’s breathing is still heavy. “Too bad,” Kayn retorts. “You’re _helpless_ without me.” He spits the word back at Rhaast. Spiteful.

His displeasure grows. _“So annoying,”_ he growls. _“In my time you’d be crying for my knot.”_

“Oh _really?”_ Something’s shifted in Kayn’s tone. He’s goading Rhaast and maybe the pheremones in the air are somehow affecting him, or maybe he’s too wound up to care. Maybe he wants to see where this goes and the quickest way to get there is by letting Kayn string him along.

_“Obviously.”_ He watches Kayn’s mind cloud with mild interest. _“You’d be dreaming of it. Begging for it.”_

Kayn hums. “Doubtful,” he mutters, voice low.

_“You’re wet now thinking about it, aren’t you? How nice it’d feel to get fucked.”_

In the brief moment of breathy quiet, Rhaast wonders how he got here. Tempting a human in the middle of an Ionian forest really isn’t how he thought today would go.

He feels Kayn’s hesitant hand wrap around the very bottom of his staff and suddenly the world is alive again. Vivid grass sharpens into focus, Rhaast welcomes the sound of the nearby stream and the leaves rustling in the breeze. And _Kayn._ He’s sitting against a tall tree, head tipped back to rest against the trunk. His wild hair frames his face and his bangs stick to his flushed skin. Rhaast can’t look away from his half-lidded stare. How does he manage to look like _that?_ In the middle of the wilderness so far from every mortal comfort. 

“Keep talking,” Kayn demands languidly. Still vain, still sharp and haughty. Maybe this is where he’s meant to look best. Far away from every soul not worthy enough for his tastes.

Rhaast immediately continues, hunting for the perfect words to say. _“I bet you’d try to be in charge, but after your first taste you’d spread your legs for me anytime I wanted.”_ With his newly returned sight Rhaast spies the way Kayn’s knees tip apart. Not completely, but enough to fuel his fire. 

_“How wet are you down there?”_ He marvels at how the assassin’s unpredictable mood has finally faded into something far more exciting.

“Very,” Kayn breathes through half parted lips. His right hand rests on the waistband of his pants, fingertips extending just beneath the fabric. Rhaast wishes he could replace that hand with his own. He’d enjoy Kayn’s smooth skin under his palm. More fragile than his own.

“Keep _talking,”_ Kayn reminds, knocking him out his thoughts.

_“You touch yourself in heat, don’t you?”_ His voice is low, gaze transfixed on Kayn’s hand. _“Since you haven’t had the real thing you need something to make you feel full.”_ The human’s eyes are barely open. Rhaast watches his hand slip under his pants and out of sight between his legs. _“How disgraceful, getting off out here. In broad daylight like an animal.”_

Kayn gasps suddenly, head knocking gently against the tree trunk behind him, and Rhaast knows he’s found something he can use.

_“Oh you like that.”_ He can’t smile, but it feels like he is. A knowing grin. _“You’d like it then, if I called you a slut when I fucked you, dragged you onto my knot or kept you like a dog by my feet.”_

It’s too _hot_ . Rhaast can practically feel clammy warmth pressing against him. Maybe their souls have moved closer together. He doesn’t know. Everything is much sharper than before. A desperate sound escapes Kayn’s lips. Rhaast wants _more._ He wants to drag every sound out of his lungs. This is what he does. Just takes and takes and takes. 

_“Think about me,”_ he growls. _“Imagine me holding you down till your body is bruised. Still starving for my touch.”_

Kayn’s mouth hangs open. He’s shamelessly rutting into his palm, hips rolling against his fingers. If only Rhaast could be there. If only he wasn’t trapped in this infuriating curse. The human is undoubtedly attractive. He would love to pick through his pride and unearth his most shameful desires—oh the _desire._ It echoes through Rhaast. Is this what a heat is like? Is he feeling what Kayn is feeling?

_“I’d ruin you if I could,”_ he decides. _“And you’d want nothing else.”_

When Kayn falls apart he shakes. For a moment his body goes rigid and he groans, choked and desperate. Then his breathing resumes, harsh and fast as he catches his breath, hand shaking as he withdraws it from his pants. His skin shines with sweat and Rhaast drinks up the sight greedily. 

Calm has swept over the forest. The leaves whisper above them and Rhaast watches the rippling brook as Kayn rests. It won’t take him long to regain his composure. It’s a light heat and a little release will probably be enough for Kayn to make it back on his way. Rhaast won’t mind if it’s not. 

He looks back at Kayn, eyes closed and relaxed, cheeks still pink. How _exciting_. Rhaast looks forward to doing this again. Having an omega as his host had been unfortunate at first, now the situation presents an opportunity. They’ve only scratched the surface and things will be far less boring after today.

Rhaast looks forward to discovering all the different sounds he can draw from Kayn. Looks forward to all the ways he can make him cry, dismantle his defenses, and devour his longing till there’s nothing left. 

**Author's Note:**

> there u have it.
> 
> tumblr is @no-shxme. i take comms (and ko-fi drabbles) on there and also post things there that i don't post anywhere else. also my ask box is always open.  
> i also have a twitter if u do that sort of thing (@shxmes) but i really don't do anything except retweet art because i am shy and bad at interacting with anyone.
> 
> kudos, comments, etc are very much appreciated! i try and respond to every comment. :-0 thanks for all of your support!
> 
> i actually have a backlog of other finished fics i need to post but it might take me a while because i struggle. so in the meantime i hope this is okay. 
> 
> :^)


End file.
